


The Touch Of Someone New.

by lizibabes



Series: glam bingo [5]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU, Biting, Death Wish, M/M, Swearing, Talk of Suicide, Vampires, mild violence, sex.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fill for the prompt Song: Soaked for Glam bingo, Supernatural: Gaining/Losing immortality for angst bingo and Religion for Dark bingo. Immortal vampire Adam Lambert feels lost, he wants life to end, but his soul still clings to his human religion. Can the touch of someone new make Adam feel alive again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Touch Of Someone New.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> A little dark in places. Title inspired by the song soaked by Adam Lambert.

He feels like something inside him is dying and not a single person around him can see it. Once upon a time every sacrifice was worth it, if it meant he could play a show, guitar in his hands and nothing but the music and his voice filling the room. It had lost Tommy his family; their religion didn't tolerate the music he played, so while he was playing it they wouldn't tolerate him in their house, in their life. When he'd left home it had felt worth it, he'd wanted to escape them back then, their beliefs, their religion wasn't his, he didn't believe in God. So he'd left, one bag of clothes and an acoustic guitar all he had to his name. He'd crashed on friend’s couches, in their family’s spare rooms till he got his own place. A place he was paying for with money from real paying gigs.

　

He'd lost his family to religion, then most of his friends to life, his band breaking up to get real jobs, to settle down. They had families, lives that they all said had a place still for him in them, but Tommy knows that's not true, so for far too long he's been alone, just him and his music, his guitar and a stage. He loses passion for it, can't even bring himself to write any new songs and then one night, he spots a man in the bar he's playing. Tommy's on stage when he sees him; tall, dark and handsome, over at the bar, watching Tommy with penetrating blue eyes. Tommy looks for him after his set has finished, but the man is nowhere to be found, almost like he was never there at all. 

　

But that night he goes home and for the first time in months, he starts writing, lyrics coming to him for the first time in months and he sits on his couch, staying up all night to get it perfect. The song is about how he feels, about having something missing in his life, because the man from the bar, he'd looked like he had been feeling a lot of the same things as Tommy.

　

The next night he has another gig in the same club, he draws a fair sized crowd, but that doesn't give him the thrill it used to and he's only hoping that the man will turn up, show up and hear the song he inspired. 

　

 

"Soaked to the bone  
Sink like a stone  
Walk home alone  
It's not the first time  
It's not the worst crime  
Your soul will be OK

And you've had enough  
Searching for love  
And you miss the touch  
Of someone new  
Burned by your dreams  
It's never how it seems  
Cold crushed esteem  
Take shelter And hide forever  
Your soul will be OK  
And you've had enough  
Searching for love  
And you miss the touch  
Of someone new  
And you've had enough  
Searching for love  
And you miss the touch  
Of someone new  
Soaked to the bone  
Sink like a stone  
I will take you home  
It's not the first time  
It's not the worst crime  
Our souls will be OK."

 

　

He sings with everything he's been feeling, the loneliness he’d seen reflected in a stranger’s eyes last night. He's had enough, searching for love. His parents tell him if he finds God, finds religion he will find love, but something deep down in his soul tells him he won't, that he doesn't need religion to be okay. He misses the touch of someone new, it's true, he can't remember the last time someone touched him. He's drawn away from the world, thinks the man with the blue eyes would understand all that Tommy’s feeling. He can't even really explain his thoughts, apart from in song, so that's what he'll do. He can't see the man in the audience, though, or at the bar. There’s a girl in front crying softly as he sings and he thinks maybe she understands. Tommy lets her buy him a drink, eyes focused on the cross gleaming at her throat. Religion and him don't get on real well. She's a nice girl; bringing someone like him home could ruin her, so Tommy gets her back to her friends and gets ready to leave.

　

So he can avoid seeing the girl and upsetting her more, he takes the back way out of the club, guitar case in hand, thoughts about his soul being okay, religion and blue eyes all swirling in his head. He doesn't notice he's not alone in the alley way till the door to the club has shut behind him. That's when he sees him, the man from yesterday, the reason he wrote his song Soaked, is leaning against the brick wall, skin so pale and perfect, looking at it makes Tommy wonder, if he touched it would he leave some kind of mark. Vivid blue eyes pin him and somehow Tommy just knows this man was waiting for him here, he somehow knew Tommy would come this way.

　

"My name’s Adam." He doesn't explain why he's there, like he knows that Tommy was somehow kind of expecting him. 

　

"I'm Tommy." He says, even though something inside of him says Adam already knows who he is, knows all about him.

　

"You sang about walking home alone, maybe tonight I could walk you?" Adam offers and Tommy's nodding before he can even think through if this is a good idea or not. 

　

"What is the name of your song?" Adam asks as they walk out of the alley together, side by side like old friends, even though this is only the second time Tommy has seen Adam. 

　

"Soaked, I wrote it for you, because of you." Tommy blurts out. He didn't mean to say it, he's not had too much to drink, but he feels like he can trust Adam.

　

"You could sense my loneliness, because you are alone, too. I don't understand how you came to be alone." Adam says softly.

　

"My family is very religious and I'm not, it created issues. Friends just drifted away. They have their lives, I have my music." Tommy shrugs, for a long time music had been enough, but now he misses being touched so much, his loneliness has soaked all the way down to his bones. 

　

"It is sad when religion tears people apart." Adam says and Tommy watches his hand come up to gently brush over a small Star of David hanging around his neck.

　

"You’re religious?" Tommy asks. He won't want Adam to leave if he is, he just wants to know. Most religious people are fine. As long as they don't try and tell him how to live his life, he doesn't care what people want to believe in.

　

"Religious? No, not really, more sentimental, it was a gift from my parents, a very long time ago. Their views are the only thing that have kept me going for a long time. I was so lonely at times that I just wanted it all to end. But I could never disappoint them that way." Adam says casually, like he's not talking about wanting to kill himself.

　

"I don't know you, but I'm glad their religion helped you carry on. How long has it been since they passed?" Tommy asks.

　

"A very long time, you wouldn't believe me." Adam sighs.

　

"I told you the song was for you, well it's for me too and I'm being really fucking honest here, so I'd like it if you could tell me." Tommy presses.

　

"It's been almost sixty years." Adam says calmly and when Tommy stops in his tracks, Adam does the same.

　

"You’re not even shitting me a little are you?" Tommy asks, because Adam looks like he's in his late twenties, early thirties, but he also doesn't look like a liar.

　

"No, I'm not." Adam says firmly and Tommy shrugs out of his jacket, gives a confused Adam it to hold and he pulls up his sleeve, showing off his tattoo, especially the vampires. 

　

"I like horror movies. I never believe before, tell me if I'm wrong?" Tommy asks.

　

"You’re not wrong." Adam says, his voice a little different because there are fangs where his canines had been, honest to God fangs and look at that, he can be religious if he wants to be.

　

"Oh." Tommy says softly, eyes glued to Adam's mouth.

　

"Oh? I've never told anyone I was a vampire before, I thought you would react differently." Adam says looking puzzled. 

　

"Well I can see your fangs, so I know you’re real and as long as you’re not planning to like eat me, this is kind of cool. You’re not planning on eating me, right?" Tommy asks, only a little worried. He figures if Adam was just planning to kill him, he would have done it back in the alley way behind the club. They had been alone, no one would have known. Tommy wonders if anyone would even report him missing.

　

"No, I don't want to hurt you. I want to make you an offer. I'm all but immortal, there is little that can kill me. Being alone has made me want to lose that immortality for years, but I won't disrespect my parent’s religion by ending my own life. But if you were to gain immortality, I would no longer have to be alone." Adam says softly and Tommy can't believe this. He's standing on the sidewalk a block from his apartment, talking to a vampire. He wrote soaked because of a vampire, it's kind of cool in a way.

　

"You want to make me like you? Immortal? A vampire?" Tommy asks, because it's not like he's ever met a vampire before, well not that he knows of, so he's never been made an offer like this, if Adam's making the offer he thinks.

　

"Yes. I felt it that first night, you understand how I feel. Neither of us would ever have to be alone again. Religion, death, nothing will happen to make you feel as you did when you wrote Soaked and played it, hoping I would come to you." Adam hands Tommy his jacket back and Tommy shrugs into it gratefully because it's a cold night. He picks up his guitar case and they start walking toward Tommy's apartment again.

　

"So tell me what it'd mean to be a vampire, all I know is from horror films so I'm not actually up on the truth and every film and book makes up its own rules anyway." He's a horror nut, so he's kind of in horror geek heaven walking along with a real vampire. He never even thought this was possible.

　

"We can go into light, but most vampires live nocturnally, our eyes are sensitive, the sun hurts them, but sun glasses take away a lot of the sting if we do need to go out in the light. Crosses do not burn us, we can go to church, but I doubt you do now with your views on religion." Adam smiles.

　

"No, I don't go to church, but it's cool knowing I could, even you turn me." Tommy nods and Adam keeps talking all the way back to Tommy's place, telling him everything he needs to know before he makes his choice, because it's clear Adam is giving him a choice. It makes Tommy think of the film Interview with a Vampire, the speech from the beginning about giving the choice they were never given and it makes Tommy wonder if Adam was given a choice about becoming immortal, but he doesn't ask. If he says yes, they will have an eternity to talk about everything and if he doesn't say yes, it might be better if he doesn't know too much about Adam.

　

He doesn't have to invite Adam in when they get to his place. Adam would have been able to get in anyway, but he still invites Adam in, wanting the other man to know that he is welcome. Tommy puts his guitar case away carefully and then they sit on the couch together. His apartment is small, lonely and it had helped him write Soaked, but he doesn't want to feel that way anymore. 

　

"You’re sure I wouldn't have to kill to live?" Tommy asks. He might not be religious, but he has morals and he doesn't want to be a killer.

　

"You wouldn't have to kill, I don't, you don't even need to feed off humans, animals will do. I promise." Adam says softly and Tommy believes him.

　

"I don't want to be alone anymore, turn me, I want you too." Maybe he should wait, think about it more, but the answer feels right. He's been alone, for a long time, being tied to someone forever sounds almost too good to be true. 

　

"Are you sure?" Adam asks, his eyes on Tommy like he can see the truth.

　

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life." Tommy says and it's true, even when he picked music over religion he'd been uncertain, but he's not now, it's fast, but it feels right.

　

Adam pulls him close and Tommy knows he's meant to bear his neck to Adam, but instead he moves in for a kiss, pleased when Adam response. They haven't talked about the attraction between them and Tommy thinks they should have all their cards on the table before he is turned. He wants to have this forever and by the way Adam pushes him till he is flat on his back, Adam all over him like a blanket, hard dick rubbing alongside Tommy's through their jeans, he thinks maybe he'll be allowed to have this forever. 

　

Cloths start coming off at some point and soon there’s nothing but naked skin against naked skin, sweat making things just a little bit slicker. Adam wraps his hand around both of their cocks, jerking them both off as he starts mouthing at Tommy's neck. It feels good, every touch so new and he knew from the moment he saw Adam that they were destined to be connected in some way. He just didn't know how. The only thing Adam has left on is his Star of David and normally seeing something religious might bother him, but it doesn't now. Adam isn't his parents, his beliefs are not theirs, Tommy doesn't have to worry about getting burned by religion again, not by Adam.

　

The bite when it comes is fast, sudden, pain flaring for a second before it melts back into pleasure, neck arched, hips thrusting up in to Adam's hand. It's been a long time since he felt pleasure like this, hell it's been a long time since he felt anything this strong. Adam lifts his head and Tommy watches him lick blood from his wrists before he uses his teeth to cut his own wrist, offering it to Tommy even as he keeps working Tommy's cock.

　

It still tastes like blood, warm and coppery, just like Tommy's has tasted in the past, when he's got cut and sucked on the wound. But this time he likes the coppery taste, keeps drinking till Adam pulls his hand back, licking at the wound to seal it shut and Tommy can't believe gaining immortality could feel so good. Adam kisses him, the taste of blood in his mouth and Tommy loses it, coming between them and a few seconds later, Adam is following him over the edge. Adam is warm and heavy on top of him as they lay regaining their breath. Tommy never imagined a vampire being so alive, but then he'd never really considered that they were real before he met Adam. He doesn't know how he accepted it so easily, maybe it was because his soul felt connected with Adam from that first night, only two nights ago, but their connection is already so strong and it has an eternity to get stronger.

　

"How do you feel?" Adam asks.

　

"Stronger, more alive, but that could be the orgasm talking." Tommy smirks.

　

"I think I made the right choice in you. My soul called out to yours and now you’re here with me, offering forever." Adam says with a soft smile and it's worth it all; the years of loneliness, his parents choosing religion over him. He's done with sad songs, but he'll never stop singing Soaked because it's the song he wrote for Adam. Now he has forever to write Adam happy songs, because he doesn't think he'll be alone ever again. Immortal and with a fascinating man at his side, he can't think of a better way to live out the years.

　

The End.


End file.
